femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Spy (El Tesoro de Moctezuma)
Female Spy (Maura Monti) is a secondary antagonist in the 1966 Mexican action adventure film "El tesoro de Moctezuma", which translates as "The Treasure of Montezuma". The film was not released in Mexico City until 1968, and then as a Spanish release in 1974. The Female Spy is working for a Hong Kong-based international criminal organization. She is first seen at a business meeting of the organization, where information is being talked about research done by a renegade archeologist, the secret location of Emperor Moctezuma's hidden treasure has been uncovered. The Female Spy is sitting around the table during the presentation. The only problem is that the map to the treasure is on the base of a small stone carving of the "plumed coyote," located in a Mexico City museum. Furthermore, the key to deciphering the map is on microfilm that was secreted an emerald ring given by Ruth Taylor (Elizabeth Campbell), which she gave to Jorge Rubio before she died, at the end of the first film "Operacion 67". Interpol has gotten wind of this scheme, and Santo and Jorge have been alerted. As they leave the dressing room to compete in a wrestling match, Jorge is distracted by an attractive brunette, and has to be dragged away by Santo. This brunette is the female spy. Jorge and Santo enter the ring, and Jorge once again spots the brunette, now sucking on her finger and winking at Jorge. Mid-way thru the match the young woman gets up and leaves. She goes to Jorge's apartment and conducts an intensive search for the ring. Meanwhile, members of the organization are stealing the figure of the "plumed coyote" from a museum, using a gas which "freezes" the security guards in place. Jorge comes home to find the brunette sitting on his bed. She offers to buy the ring from him, but he's interested in something else. The brunette is wearing a tight dress and the two begin to kiss, Jorge is struck from behind by two members of the gang who have quietly entered. They find the ring on a chain around Jorge's neck, and are preparing to kill him when Santo bursts in. Santo had called Jorge but when no one answered, he decided to investigate. Jorge awakes and tackles the brunette. The two have a nice little fight before he finally knocks her out, leaving Santo to handle the two henchmen. The three spies are finally subdued, but before the police can arrive, the brunette detaches one of her earrings and tosses it across the room: it explodes, causing a bright flash and thick smoke, through which they make their escape. This is the last time we see the lovely spy. Trivia *Maura Monti appeared as Eritrea in the 1965 Mexican sci-fi film "El Planeta de las Mujeres Invasoras", which is translated in English as "Planet of the Female Invaders". *Maura Monti appeared as Lucrecia in the 1967 Mexican action adventure film "SOS Conspiracion Bikini". *Maura Monti appeared as Aphrodite, one of four Martian Women who were in the 1967 Mexican action fantasy film "Santo vs The Martian Invasion", which was originally entitled "Santo el enmascardo de plata vs la invasion de los marcianos". *Maura Monti appeared as Mireyra in the 1968 Mexican action comedy film "Las sicodelicas", which translates to "The Psychedelic Girls". *Maura Monti appeared as Sylvana in the 1969 action film "Cazadores de espias", which is also known as "Spy Hunters". In the film she is eaten by a carnivorous plant. Gallery screenshot_18006.png screenshot_18007.png screenshot_18008.png screenshot_18009.png screenshot_18010.png moctezuma.jpeg 20180609222857-27c50f49.jpg 20180609222856-2d925298-me.jpg 20180609222856-0fdd82a9-me.jpg 20180609222858-a80e8b11.jpg 20180609222857-1926cb8f.jpg 20180609222854-85a36205-me.jpg 20180609222854-46805e1b-me.jpg 20180609222858-5671445e.jpg 20180609222853-45199051.jpg 20180609222853-d2f87428-me.jpg 20180609222852-743f03b1.jpg 20180609222852-aecfadf2-me.jpg 20180609222851-1fc68379-me.jpg 20180609222851-4acc83a6-me.jpg 20180609222859-95bb8b71.jpg screenshot_18004.png screenshot_18005.png MV5BYjBkOGViMDAtYmYxNy00ZGFhLTgwNjctNmJlZmYwYjhjNDM2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTk4MDgwNA@@._V1_.jpg Category:1960s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Fate: Karma Houdini